Ai the match maker
by Katie Inez Dagona
Summary: inu has a cousin so does kouga and she gonna get them together MEW rated M for swearing and lemonlime scenes
1. meeting Ai

hihi

_Hello_

**Yo**

Oh no not you again

**Yup us so deal with it**

_What do you mean not us and must you be rude Yami_

**Hai I must I'm evil for hell's sake**

_I can't believe you Yami_

**To bad so sad**

Arg you two are so immature

**Damn strait**

You don't agree with me damnit. Hikari please do the disclaiming.

_Hai KODAC does no own Inuyasha but she owns Ai on with the story_

Oh Inu's team will be called the Inu pack ok

This is me

**This is Yami**

_And this is Hikari_ MEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEW

With the Inu pack

"Damn it why does it have to rain" Inuyasha was asking no one inpaticualer

"how would we know" Miroku said annoyed

"that was a rhetorical question" Inuyasha yelled

"do you even know what that mean inuyasha" Kagome asked quite annoyed

"yes it means it's for rhetorical effect; _especially_ asked merely for effect with no answer expected"

Inuyasha stated proudly

"what the hell did you just say" Shippo asked not under standing a word

"it means it's for rhetoric…"Inuyasha was about to say it over again

"Yeah that's where you lost me" Shippo said confused

"What ever" Inuyasha said finally "it doesn't matter"

"look a cave" Sango said pointing to it

"nice I'll go check for any demons" Inuyasha said running to the cave

5 min later **(it took 5 minutes to walk from there to the caveO.O **yes it did)

"yay dryness" Shippo cheered

with Ai

"god I'm bored"Ai said angerly

beep beep

"arg more junk mail" Ai said angerly (she's on a com')

Back with the Inu pack

"I'm done with the food" sango called "oh and looks like there'll be extra"

"yay food" Shippo said running to get some

POOF!

"I'm so fucking bored damnit" Ai yelled ready to kill any who come within a league of her

"what the fuck" Inuyasha yelled scared out of his wits

"huh" Ai looked around confused

"did I telaport again" she asked herself

"who the hell are you"Inuyasha asked/yelled

"oh sorry I'm Ai daughter of the goddess of love and the lord of the eastern land" Ai said happily

"the eastern land" Kagome asked

"hai and the second cousin twice removed of the lords of the norther and western land" Ai said all bubbley

"wait did you say western land" Inuyasha asked pure fear on his face

"hai I did why" Ai asked

Inuyasha calapsed on to the floor "I have a cousin" he said not being able to grasp that facted

"Inu-chan" Ai asked confused "I missed you Inu-chan"she yelled glomping him

"wait but inuyasha isn't the lord of the western land Sesshomaru is

"ack I didn't even know I had a cousin" Inuyasha said still in shock

"you don't remember we used to play with eachother all the time before I got telaported to 2006"she said at the verge of tears

"huh" Inuyasha questioned suprized she was almost crying "ack don't cry"

"sniff…I can't beleave you don't…sniff…remember me...sniff" Ai said starting to cry

"wait did you say northern land isn't the Kouga's territory" Kagome asked confused

"what do you know about okami-chan" Ai asked angerly

"wait just a minute how can you be Inuyashsa's cousin he's a half dog demon youa cat demon" Shippo asked

"wrong I'm half cat demon half goddess remember" Ai said

"but still…" Shippo started

"but we're related from our mother's side" she said having fun confuseing him

"WAIT A MINUTE" Kagome yelled angerly "did you say 2006"

"hai I did" Ai said

"but that's my time" kagome said in shock

"so" Ai

"but…but…" kag stuttered (I'm using the nicknames now **why **_it easyer of course _thank you)

" wait how did you get to kag's time" Songo asked (I don't now her nick name)

"good question it happens a lot really, I just telaport to different times so I can get people to fall in love with their true loves looks like I have to do that for you guys to" Ai said smileing

"wow" Miroku said in wonder

"cool" Shippo said hyped out with all the things happening

"what ever I know that I don't need to help 2 of you at least" Ai said

songo and miroku started blushing maddly

MEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEW

**BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA CLIFFY**

Oh god

I think we should get him a shrink

SHOULD we NEED to

I'm not getting a shrink I'm evil I have to do that

I'm tieing him up

But that's so mean

And getting him a shrink isn't

Yes

You're a baka

hey

Haha

I bring out a muzzle

Muzzle time

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

BWAHAHAHAHA oh review please


	2. i'm sorry

i'm sorry but i'm not going to write in any of my storys until i go up to my dad's house for the summer when i have more free time sorry for that i hope you can forgive me and while you at it please i beg you give me ideas for my fics thank you

**of i'll killl you**

_hey_

**what**

stop it you 2

_**no**_

_**oh when it's like this it means both of them are talking**_

arg will you shut up

_**still no**_

fine then i'm stoping

_**fine**_

please give me idea and i'll give you a surprises

_**yup yup yup yup**_


	3. Sorry can't help you

_**We apologize but this story is be ing temporaraly/permanently discontinued**_

_**but you all get a free cookie**_


End file.
